


every breath you take

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rosberg is a fascinating prospect. On the evidence so far there must be some doubts about his having a pulse." (Post Suzuka '07)</p>
            </blockquote>





	every breath you take

Jenson's drunk. He's got one arm slung over Nico's shoulder, he's tripping over his feet and Jenson isn't even sure whose room he's heading to. All he knows is that he doesn't want to let go of Nico, not even when Nico's fumbling with the keycard to his hotel room.

'Jenson,' Nico says, pulling Jenson on to the bed. He's heavy, and Nico frowns, feeling Jenson's hand on his waist. Soon enough he's looking down at Jenson, sprawled awkwardly over him.

'Don't go,' Jenson mumbles. He tugs at Nico, his hand finds its way round Nico's neck and he pulls him into a kiss.

Nico freezes against Jenson, unsure of what to do. He's not supposed to be stuck in this sort of position. He knows his place.

 _Keep your distance_.

'Jenson,' Nico says weakly, wriggling out of Jenson's embrace. It isn't too difficult, considering how drunk Jenson is.

' _Britney_ ,' Jenson whines. His hand slips down to Nico's wrist, gripping tight. 'Stay.'

'I can't.' Nico tries to pull away but Jenson's grip is surprisingly strong. 'Jenson, I need to get back-'

'Nico...'

Then there's nothing, just the sound of Jenson's breathing. His grip loosens, and Nico extracts his wrist from Jenson's grasp.

He really shouldn't have accompanied Jenson for a drink after their shitty race in Suzuka. Jenson had ended up babbling and shooting his mouth off about how Nico's probably going to move to McLaren and shit so there isn't any reason for him to feel miserable. Nico had sat next to him, barely touching his drink, just listening to Jenson go on and on and on. Thing is, there's a reason why he'll never go to McLaren. It's nothing, really. He looks down at his hands, and then at Jenson. They look the same, really. The only difference is that Jenson's human, and Nico isn't. Just a robot programmed to win for Williams, but there's only so much he can do with a car that isn't up to scratch.

'Don't go,' Jenson murmurs in his sleep.

Nico looks at him, and there's something that stirs inside him. It doesn't seem quite right, but he doesn't know what it is. He'd hook up to a computer later, get it checked out to make sure his systems are working. He knows he should leave, but somehow he stays, rooted to the spot.

His orders with regard to interaction with other drivers had been simple. Be friendly, make a few friends, stick with them, mimic their actions. Nico had followed through, and had found himself gravitating towards Jenson. He had wondered why, but the engineers had told him that it was normal. Normal to pick one out of a few. But somewhere along the way, something had changed in Jenson's actions towards him, and Nico had been unable to figure out how he should react. Things like Jenson's thumb brushing against the inside of his wrist, had caused him to overheat, but he hadn't reported it to his engineers because somehow, the smile on Jenson's face matched what he had been programmed to think of as 'happiness'. Something that most humans wanted. Something that suited Jenson.

Jenson flings an arm out, and Nico's caught by surprise when Jenson actually manages to pull him down on to the bed again.

'Got you,' Jenson mumbles, wrapping his arms around Nico.

Nico's sensors go into overdrive. Every inch of him heats up as he squirms in Jenson's arms. There's nothing in his programming that prepares him for this.

'Stay,' Jenson says again.

Nico closes his eyes, shutting down his heating programs so he wouldn't overheat. It'd be too risky to power down in this state, so he'll have to run on reserve battery. He really shouldn't be staying, he knows there'll be consequences he'll have to bear for this, but for now... Jenson sounds happy. It suits Jenson.

'Okay,' Nico says, leaning into Jenson's touch, and Jenson sighs, holding him close.


End file.
